Lost Memories, A Sweet Treason
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día perdieras la memoria?¿Y si tu enemigo usara eso en tu contra?¿Estarías dispuesto a perdonar...por amor? Nada de lo que creíste haber vivido...fue cierto


"Memorias Perdidas De Una Dulce Traición"

Sumary: ¿Que pasaría si un día perdieras la memoria?¿Y si tu enemigo usara eso en tu contra?¿Estarías dispuesto a perdonar...por amor? Nada de lo que

creíste haber vivido...fue cierto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Capítulo 1:.

Lost Memories

-"increíble, la ultima ves que lo ví, era mas débil"- pensaba una chica mientras se concentraba en bloquear un ataque de su oponente con su espada, aunque era difícil estando en un lugar como ese, lleno de piedras y arena que les dificultaba el combate

-despierta, kiara, hagas lo que hagas el circulo de luz será mío- dijo un chico mientras seguía atacando con su espada a la chica

-por favor kadaj, no eres mas que un chico cualquiera, no llegas a mi nivel de combate- la chica se paro en seco lejos del chico, junto sus manos y al tiempo en que las separaba una luz nacía entre sus manos –admira a la esfera de luz-

-genial- dijo sarcásticamente el joven de nombre kadaj –debería preocuparme?-

-deberías…- la esfera creció rápidamente y kiara lanzo la esfera contra kadaj, al chico salió volando y cayó cerca de unas rocas, por el impacto, las rocas se vinieron abajo, una piedra el particular, llamo la atención de ambos

-el circulo de luz- dijeron ambos chicos al tiempo, mientras veían que una roca transparente con una luz cegadora dentro, caía hacia abajo justo en medio de ambos, por el impacto, la roca se abrió dejando salir un anillo de mediano tamaño, pero con una luz potente

-kadaj, no sabes su poder real, déjalo allí!-

-por favor, ahora vas a decir que te preocupa lo que me pase?-

Ambos se miraron retadoramente, tras unos segundos dejaron las armas a un lado y corrieron hacia el círculo. Ambos tomaron al tiempo el círculo pero, al tocarlo una luz cegadora los envolvió liberando su poder, sentían un profundo dolor por dentro, obra de aquel extraño círculo.

La chica logró liberarse a tiempo, un poco aturdida, corrió unos metros, pero se dio vuelta al escuchar un ruido ensordecedor, el chico había sido lanzado metros más lejos y el círculo había desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastro…

-rápido loz- apremió una voz entre los arbustos

-es por aquí- contestó otra voz masculina

Al llegar los dos chicos miraron a kadaj tirado entre rocas y arena

-kadaj!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían al auxilio del chico

Kiara al percatarse de ellos, quiso irse sin hacer ruido, pero un paso en falso fue suficiente para que cayera y los chicos se dieran cuenta

-Tú!!- grito uno de ellos -que le has hecho a kadaj!?-

-yazoo, que gusto verte- dijo con una sonrisa en tono de burla mientras se levantaba -tu hermano se lo busco, yo le advertí del circulo-

-mentirosa!- gritó el otro chico corriendo hacia ella para atacarla, pero ella detuvo el ataque poniendo una barrera mágica entre aquellos tres chicos y ella

-no loz, asi no se trata a una dama- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-ja!, tu? Una dama, por favor- se burló

-piensa lo que quieras…- kiara sacó sus alas de ángel oscuro, cuando pretendía irse, dio media vuelta y se despidió cínicamente con una sonrisa y un ademán –adiós chicos, nos veremos- luego se elevo rápidamente y desapareció por el cielo

°//------------------°------------------//------------------°---------------------//°

Más tarde…

-por que no trajiste el circulo!?- gritó un hombre mientras golpeaba una mesa con sus puños

-yo…lo siento jefe, pero no pude, ya le explique lo que paso- intentó excusarse kiara

-no hay excusa para lo que acabas de hacer, acabas de dejar pasar una gran oportunidad!!- se acercó a la chica y la miró a los ojos con un brillo de frustración –que no vuelva a ocurrir

-descuide….no pasara- miró hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de su superior

-sabes…tengo otro trabajo para ti, y espero que esta vez no falles-

-usted ordene jefe- dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada

-mmm…me han dicho que kadaj ha perdido la memoria….talvez podamos usar eso en su contra y…...quitarnos a el y a su banda de encima….para siempre…-

°//------------------°------------------//------------------°---------------------//°

-chicos!, chicos!- gritaba una chica por las escaleras como buscando a alguien

-Yuffie!?-

-denme un segundo- la chica se sentó a tomar aire en el borde de la cama y prosiguió

-oye, tifa has visto las ultimas noticias?-

-no, pasó algo-

-no, digo si, una explosión en las afueras de la cuidad, no se sabe que fue, pero….- un ruido la detuvo

-cloud- dijeron ambas chicas

-hola tifa, Yuffie- contestó en recién llegado algo distraído

-que te pasa?-preguntó tifa

-haa? nada, solo que cuando al fin descubrí el circulo de luz, desaparece frente a mis propios ojos, en una explosión- dijo vagamente

-apropósito Yuffie me estaba contando algo de una explosión fuera de la cuidad-

-cierto, con que eso era, un circulo de luz….- dijo Yuffie –tu lo viste? como paso?-

-kadaj y otra chica estaban peleando por el, cuando lo tocaron, ambos salieron disparados, el circulo se desvaneció por completo- explico cloud

-y están bien?- preguntó tifa

-la chica sí, kadaj….parece que quedo inconsciente-

-vaya, con que los malos también se enferman- se burló Yuffie –en fin, quede con mis amigos a salir, nos vemos después….- dijo Yuffie corriendo escaleras abajo y cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de si

°//------------------°------------------//------------------°---------------------//°

Al siguiente día….

-"este es el hospital que me dijo el jefe"- kiara caminaba por los pasillos blancos del lugar, el olor a cloro le hacía sentir nauseas, pero el trabajo, era lo principal –"odio los hospitales"- un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

-hey tu!, que ases aquí!?-

-maldición!! Es yazoo- dijo para si y corrió lo mas que pudo, dio vuelta hacia la derecha y corrió mas rápido, paso de largo a una enfermera

-oye tu, chiquilla!- gritó la enfermera sin poder detenerla

Kiara miro a tras y se sintió aliviada al ver que a yazoo lo detenía la enfermera

-espere joven, será mejor que espere abajo en la sala de espera- dijo amablemente pero decidida

-pero…-intentó defenderse, pero a fin cedió de mala gana y después de mirar hacia la dirección donde estaba kiara se dio vuelta y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo

Mientras tanto kiara buscaba una habitación

-345, 346…aquí 347- giró la perilla y entro sigilosamente

Kadaj abrió los ojos y miro frente a el a una chica con cabello largo color café claro que le cubría uno de sus hermosos ojos color grises, vestía una blusa china negra con detalles dorados, una minifalda de igual color y unas botas negras un poco mas debajo de la rodilla

-quien eres tu?- preguntó algo confundido

-yo….pues no-no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo kiara algo nerviosa

-no- dijo llevándose una mano hacia la frente

-yo soy….hem…tu mejor amiga- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose a el

-enserio?-

Kiara notó que la mirada de kadaj había cambiado, ya no era la de un chico vengativo y con ansias de poder, sino la de …..un chico normal!?

-"entonces si perdió la memoria"- dijo para sí –estas bien? Como te sientes?- dijo poniéndole una mano sobre en hombro de kadaj

-pues yo….bien- dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos

Kiara se sentía un poco incomoda, después de ser su enemiga, tendría que ser su amiga, lo cual no le agradaba, no por que no desease hacerse amiga de el, si no porque no le gustaba mentir, podría ser muy mala y capaz de todo, pero menos de fingir, odiaba no ser ella misma, lo cual era una ironía, en el fondo kiara no era mala, solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado, en una hora equivocada, lo cual cambio su vida…para siempre.

Kiara no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, que ahora le parecían dulces y normales

-"maldicion deja de pensar estupideces"- pensó

De pronto sintió que yazoo y loz se acercaban, ante tal visión de su mente, se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-hem...debo irme, me gusto verte de nuevo-

-espera- una mano la detuvo –volverás algún día?- pregunto kadaj

-mañana, lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa –hasta luego-

Kiara se dirigió a la puerta y salio rápidamente, cerrándola tras de si dejando a kadaj sumido en su pensamientos "¿Quién era esa chica en realidad?¿En verdad la conocí?¿Por que estoy en el hospital?" era lo que el se preguntaba, aunque un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos

-kadaj!! Estas bien?- pregunto loz

-la chica te hizo algo??- dijo yazoo

-pues, si y si-

-que!?- preguntaron ambos

-estoy bien y me hizo sentir mejor- respondió vagamente

-kadaj esa chica no te conviene- lo previno yazoo

-es nuestra enemiga!!- exclamo loz

-ja, celosos- dijo con un una sonrisa

-mira, no es que no nos alegremos de que nuestro "hermanito" tenga una amiga, pero loz dice la verdad- dijo yazoo en tono irónico

–claro….. debo dormir, buenas noches- dijo el chico ignorando las advertencias de sus hermanos

°//------------------°------------------//------------------°---------------------//°

-Cumpliste con tu misión?- dijo el jefe de la chica que se encontraba sentado a espaldas de la chica

-he…si señor- asintió kiara cabizbaja

-el chico se tragó el cuento?-

-si- asintió

-bien, si todo resulta como lo planee, obtendrás lo que tú más quieres en el mundo…."Tú…..Libertad"….-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno este es un fic que estoy segura, que a la vista de todos o a la mayoría es algo extraño ya que la pareja principal, como ya se dieron cuenta es kadaj y la chica llamada kiara (personaje inventado por mi misma) pero pido por favor que si van a criticarme háganlo de buena manera.

Bueno solo espero que esto sea de su agrado y de eso depende si lo sigo o no.

Algunas cosas que quedaron inconclusas pero se aclararan al paso del fic:

1.- Kiara pertenece a una organización muy poderosa, ella trabaja para ellos pero ¿Por qué?...¿Cómo llego allí?

2.- El círculo de luz… ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

3.- ¿Qué tienen que ver Cloud, Tifa y Yuffie aquí?

Esto es todo por hoy, esperare ansiosamente sus reviews n-n

ChaoX

"**He perdido mi memoria….Que dulce traición del destino"**


End file.
